Federick Cenzin
Federick Cenzin is a 52 year old Lakian businessman and politican. He was born in Paris, France on 17 January 1967. He lived in Paris until 2008 but had Lakian parents from Gavika. He also kept his origin tradition and spoke Lakian English as his native language. He is CEO and owner of Le Bonne Produits and one of the main politicans in Lakis. He used to be deputy of NDP but later he joined TIP. Cenzin later accepted to join TC which was the party formed from merging of WFL and TIP. After end of Second Republic ended and all parties changed in Third Republic, he joined Lakian Patriots. He is currently party leader of Lakian Patriots with Kestas Uknevicius as deputy. Hans Audrey later joined his party too. Early Life & Graduating Federick Cenzin was born on 1967 by a Lakian family in Paris, France. In 1945, his family left Lakis after the Soviet invasion. His family origin is from Gavika and they were upper-class merchants. Luckily, his family survived from getting into trouble with Soviet Union authorities. Although he lived in France, he kept the Lakian culture and always spoke Lakian as his native language. His father worked as CEO of a French company and had good salary. He graduated high school in Paris and than graduated university for business in INSEAD University. After he did that he went to Po University for politics because he always loved politics. He joined Union of Lakians Abroad on 1986, when he was 19 years old. Career & Political Career After he ended university in 1991, he started his business career. He founded a company Le Bonne Produits, which had retail stores about food, clothing and a lot of other goods. He got successful and one of the richest people in France. As Soviet Union collapse, he opens his store in current territories of Lakis. In 2005, he opens his first newspaper called "The Daily Caller" and a TV Channel called "Today TV". He opened his first newspaper office in Lakis in 2006. A lot of people say that the news media is a bit biased towards the right. In 2007 he starts opening of a main office of Le Bonne Produits in Gavika for it's branch in East Europe. In same time he starts building his own house there too. In 2008 he moves from Paris to Lakis and plans on joining politics. On early 2019 he joins National Democratic People's Party and one of the most important people in the party. He later get's elected in HQ. He served as Minister of Opposition where he demanded suspicious vote but failed for not having a valid reason. In end of his term he would have may still be Minister of Opposition if he didn't leave NDP. On February 2019 he leaves NDP for lack of leading the party and latest decision of the party leader of NDP. He strongly disagreed with Hans Audrey's decision to abstain in most of the parliament voting's which made him leave NDP. He joins TIP and leads the party even though he lose his seat. The party have grown after the arrival of Cenzin in TIP. He thinks that TIP will enter HQ next election and will expand victory in regional parliament. As of 2019, Cenzin net worth is 8.6 billion dollar. He also got his Lakian passport in 2009. Cenzin says that if they enter HQ next election they will fight for any of their policies. He also says that coalition with NPL and NC will happen if they get majority. He still says that he will leave the coalition if the coalition parties do weak and bad decisions. Career as Parliament Member Cenzin served 1 term as parliament member. He has been one of the major people of NPD in Lakis HQ. He also debated to introduce flat tax system. He did debate with SL and CL about free VR in schools and making E-Sport national sport. He won a second term but he left HQ after leaving NDP for TIP. He later re-took he's seat in HQ later. Right now, he is one of the most popular HQ members. Federick Cenzin at National Democratic People's Party He always was one of the most far-right people in NDP. He proposed laws like banning abortion and euthanasia. He debated in HQ to ban them. Hans Audrey abstained in both laws in council. Something Cenzin highly disagreed and had small feud with Audrey and Manzen. He starting supporting Audrey when he voted against EU referendum and Flat Tax in council. He had feud with Audrey when he abstained in E-Sport voting. He left the party for doing weak decision and lack of leadership. Some say that Cenzin had feud with rest of the party about the manifesto but it never got confirmed. The Independence Party He joins TIP on late January. The party was patriotic but centre-right, after arrival of Cenzin there the party turned right-wing to far-right. The party has expanded with arrival of Kestas Uknevicius, another successful politician at CD. His party may enter the Lakis HQ next election and gain seats in regional parliament. As leader of TIP he founded a newspaper called "The Independence". The newspaper is official newspaper of TIP also. The Conservatives He accepted merging of TIP and WFL. He called the rumors about being a new far-right party funny. He didn't really like the fact WFL made NC but he would still do a coalition with them if needed. He also left his partyleader to Kestas Uknevicius. After Kestas Uknevicus become President of Lakis, he decided to leave his partyleader tittle to Federick Cenzin. Minister of Family After resign of Kestas Unknevicus as Minister of Family, Federick Cenzin was appointed as Minister of Family. Lakian Patriots When Second Republic ended, old parties were removed and replaced by new parties. Federick Cenzin decided to join the Lakian Patriots with Kestas Uknevicius. Hans Audrey, in which Federick Cenzin had a argument for abstaining E-Sport joined the party too. In 2019, he won elections and Lakian Patriots were in first place, making him Prime Minister. He agreed to create a coalition between The Left, Lakian Patriots, National Capitalists and Conservatives. Minister of Health and Family He appointed himself as Minister of Health and Family. He proposed building a new modern hospital in Pavokim. The statistics showed that healthcare service rate in Pavokim was bad. Political Positions In his early life he was conservative. Later on he got more right-wing and nationalist. He is considered nationalist, populist, right-wing populist and sometimes far-right. Some people say he is far-right and fascist but he never confirmed that. Economy He strongly supports flat tax and voted in HQ for flat tax. He strongly disagree with replacing of flat tax with progressive tax calling it unfair for many people. Cenzin also disagree with replacing Lakos with Euro. He also supports protectionism and supports putting tariffs in some of the imports. He also disagree with Maastricht Treaty. He proposed removal of VAT tax to start encouraging of people to read books. Immigration Cenzin has fully supported deportation of any illegal refugee and wants stronger border security. He welcomes legal refugees. He want to close the ports from any refugee ship arriving. Those who came from airports and passed 6 month will get deportation too. He propose putting "Lakians first" policy which will remove illegal refugees from getting services like free healthcare and free education. This will stop refugees interest of entering Lakis. He is against Jus Soli. He later proposed and supported Jus sanguinis. Social Issues Federick Cenzin supports banning of euthanasia. He also wants to put death penalty to punish serious crimes. He wants banning of abortion but allow it on cases like rape, mother health or child health. He wants to remove LGBT marriage, remove rights for them to adopt and stop LGBT prides. He strongly disagree with legalizing weed. European Union & NATO Federick Cenzin voted against EU referendum in the Lakis HQ. He also said that he vote no on joining EU. He says that the race was quite close and that a lot of people didn't want to join EU. He supports Laxit referendum. Cenzin also is against joining NATO to keep the neutrality in the region. He also disagree with joining and Schengen Area. He also says that Lakis should not do anything EU does like taking refugees. Cenzin later changed his positions in European Union. He now support reform of EU and is against Euro. He supports Lakis joining Visegrad. National Sport and Sports He is strongly against recognizing E-Sport as national sport. He said: "Video games aren't sports. Video gaming is something anyone at any age level can do and requires very little physical activity and therefore should not be considered a sport. Sports like football, baseball and basketball are real sports. They require a lot of physical training and energy to do." He wants to remove E-Sport as national sport and make Basketball, Hockey and Football. He recognize chess but he doesn't recognize E-Sport. Education He want to use percentage as marking system. He also want to remove gender education from schools. He also want to make school learn about bullying and why it is bad. Cenzin was schools to learn students to prepare for the future and wants to end corruption on education. He also strongly disagree with school giving kids and students free VR's calling it distraction for kids from their school real subjects. Provinces & Regional Parliament He strongly agree with uniting Pavokim, Gavika and Talora. He also says that he will gain a lot of seats next regional election. He says that his party will vote only for the policies that voters voted TIP. As member of TC and Lakian Patriots he support unification of these provinces still. Religion & Family He support Christianity & its ethics. He said: ''Division between state and church doesn't divide at the same time public and moral action". He want to clean the Church from corrupt, pedophile and internationalist priests. He strongly disagree with polygamy. He strongly agree with Nuclear Family Structure and family values. Environment & Agrarian Policies He says that if he wins election he will merge Ministry of Environment and Ministry of Agriculture calling it "Ministry of Environment and Agriculture". He supports organic agriculture. He says he will strongly support "Made in Lakis". Some say that he also support agrarianism but Cenzin never talked about it. Personal Life Federick Cenzin was married at age of 30 on 1998 with Tiffanie Cenzin. He have 3 children, including Edmond Cenzin which have joined The Young Patriots. He speaks French, English, Lakian English, German, Italian and Spanish fluently. He can play in piano and violin.Category:Profiles